A New Life Where none live (Angel Beats, Bleach, UtaPri)
by SakuraMurasaki
Summary: STARISH is dead and was now sent in the afterlife, after they had arrived, they met the Afterlife Battlefront who invited them to join the gang and had no choice but to agree, one day, they just realized that they were happy the way they lived their lives yet why didn't they pass on? Is it god who was doing this or maybe the real world had something to do with it?
1. Prologue

Hey there guys! I'm up with another story again and (hopefully) I'll be able to update my other crossover story, this is the Prologue of another 3-way crossover fanfiction featuring Uta No Prince-Sama Maji Love 1000% & 2000%, Angel Beats! And Bleach, there might be Oc's in the later chapters so watch out for them.

By the way, this Fanfiction contains A LOT of music, specifically from Angel Beats and UtaPri. Anyway, I hate to spoil the fun, have fun reading!

Hearing screams of happiness from our dearest fans, seeing them love our songs and treasuring words that enlighten their day, caring for your close friends and giving affections to them, yet it's hard because our work forbids Love, still, seeing them happy is more than enough for us.

It is what we call_ Satisfaction, _and we feel this because we give them happiness as the members of STARISH.

Performing operations in a world where you can't die because you already died, finding answers if God really exists, rebelling against Gods, Buddha's, and Angels, and we had come to this place because we left behind regrets when we were still alive, regrets that we can't get over with.

It is what they call _Goals, _and we have this because we are just mere humans that seek answers to everything, because we are the Afterlife Battlefront.

Helping others because it is our jobs as Death gods, defending humanity and sending souls to the place they should belong, defeating evil, cleansing a persons sins.

It is what everyone calls _Responsibilities, _everyone has them and it's our duty to fulfil them because we are the 13 Court Guard Squads.

Worlds Clash

Blood Spills

Tears Fall

And Love blossoms.


	2. A New Life To Live

"Minna!" Nanami when to the emergency room, worried and as she was just about to reach the beds, she was stopped by a nurse.

"Ma'am I assume you're Nanami Haruka?" The nurse with a short light purple hair greeted Nanami as the strawberry-blonde haired girl wiped her tears.

"I-I am..." Haruka faced the tall woman. "You're one of the nurses here right? Please heal them!"

"Were trying our best. I'm Kotetsu Isane, they had suffered a great amount of damage, Cap-Doctor Unohana is tending to them right now, they should be fine...i hope" at the last sentence, Isane looked down with worry clouding her eyes. "please stay over there Haruka-san, we'll inform you about stuff later." the lavender haired girl turned back and went to the room Starish was in.

"No..." Nanami sat down on a nearby chair as she buried her face on her hands. '_This can't be happening...it just can't!'_

_Flashback:_

_"Ne~minna, how about we go for food after this?" Ittoki looked outside the window in the front seat as Ren just chuckled._

_"You'll be fat in no time" Ren stated with a smirk tugged unto his face and Ittoki pouted._

_"We still have recording for Mirai Chizu guys, stop being too excited." Masato continued driving, Ittoki pouted again as his eyelids felt heavy, they still had 2 whole hours before they reach the studio, so he decided to take a nap. Masato looked over to Ittoki who's eyes were already closed, Masato felt all chilly because of the cold weather, not to mention, it was already Autumn, and a week after this, it'll be winter._

_'What a weather...' Masato thought grimly, the trees were now bald and the road seemed more peaceful than it actually is, there weren't any cars at the moment, or at least, that's what he thought, just as he was about to cross an intersection road, a truck came crashing upon them, soon after that, everything turned into black._

_End Of Flashback._

"Minna...Don't die!" Haruka whispered to herself, suddenly, she felt warm pairs of hands on her shoulder blades, and when she looked up, she saw Tomochika looking depressed with Ringo and Ryuuya behind her bestfriend.

"Tomo-chan..." Nanami put her head on Tomochika's shoulder as tears were once more streaming down her face.

Ringo gave Haruka a worried look as she looked away from the girl while Ryuuya only had concern in his eyes.

"Clear!" those were the sound nurses and doctors had been giving off since this 5 minutes, the damage had been too severe for them to heal, it had hit spines and they had bone fractures.

"Clear!" Isane gave it a shot on Otoya but to no avail, the Heartbeat Monitor weren't showing anything but a straight line, and it was the same for the rest of the boys, it had been obvious on them, the idols were dead and there was nothing that they could do.

Unohana frowned in sadness, she had to tell their composer that the people she was managing were now dead, she grasped Isane's wrist and shook her head, signaling her to stop and Isane did as she was told, she stopped the remaining staffs and declared that they were dead, Unohana began walking out and as she was about to reach the door, Isane spoke up.

"Cap...I mean doctor, where are you going?" Isane asked with curiosity.

"I'm gonna see Nanami Haruka." Unohana headed off as Isane left the other nurses in charge as she chilled out in the garden.

"Nanami Haruka-san." Unohana called out and Nanami cocked her head to face the doctor.

"Ye-yeah that's me" Haruka said, slightly stuttering.

"Actually, I need to tell you guys something, this involves you, Shibuya Tomochika-san, Nanami Haruka-san, Tsukimiya Ringo-san, and Hyuuga Ryuuya-san." Unohana said in a serious tone as the other four nodded.

"They're dead."

_Dead Diary,_

_It's been 3 days since everyone died...I couldn't bring myself to believe it, they're already gone...and...I won't be able to see them anymore...I just hope they're in a better place now._

_Love,_

_Nanami Haruka._

Haruka closed her diary as she clutched it tightly, today was their funeral, and she was wearing a black dress and black stilettos, the atmosphere around her somehow depressing, she didn't know what to do without them, she held them dear, yet they just disappeared in a flash.

"Haruka, the ceremony's beginning" Tomochika called out to a depressed Haruka, as Haruka stood up, tears began clouding her eyes as she wiped them.

"Haruka, i know it's too hard for you...but please strong, for them?" Tomochika pleaded as Haruka nodded slowly, soon, they got out of the room and had already attended the ceremony.

Ittoki woke up with a sharp pain in his chest, as well as his head, he looked around his surroundings as he saw Tokiya laying down not so far from him.

"Tokiya..." Ittoki called out, when he stood up, he noticed a jingling sound that was coming from his chest, when he looked down, he saw a short chain hanging and he gasped in surprise, he saw that Tokiya had a chain as well.

"Tokiya, wake up!" Ittoki shook Ichinose as he began to flutter open his eyes that met Ittoki's.

_'Wait...Ittoki?' _he thought then screamed then pushed Ittoki aside.

"WHAT THE HELL MAN! DON'T PUT YOU FACE IN FRONT OF MINE NEXT!" Tokiya yelled and Ittoki just chuckled in response.

"By the way, where are we?" Tokiya asked as Ittoki just shrugged.

"No idea, so how do-" Ittoki was cut off when a a purple like and blue ice came crashing in front of them.

"WHAT THE HECK?!" Ittoki and Tokiya screamed simultaneously, crashing on their behinds.

"You two! run now! the hollows are after you guys!" a girl with short black hair with an armband and Black kimono yelled after them while standing in the air

"What...?" Ittoki asked himself and had gawked at the two.

"Hurry up or they'll eat your souls!" another boy with with hair yelled.

"Got it." Tokiya nodded at the two, as calm as ever and had dragged Otoya along with him.

"What are those things?!" Ittoki gasped.

"They're souls I guess" Tokiya responded and Ittoki hook his head and pointed again.

"I mean those things!" when Tokiya looked back, he saw hge species with only the 2 black kimonoed guys fighting them.

"in any case, let's leave this to them" Tokiya said, turning right, only to bump into another person. when he opened his eyes, he saw Masato and Ren.

"Masato! Ren!" Ittoki and Tokiya gasped in surprise. Ren and Masato did too.

"This is bad guys, those guys are chasing us, well it doesn't matter, we only need to find Natsuki, Syo, and Cecil!" Tokiya said as he other guys nodded and ran off.

"Dance! Sode No Shirayuki! Some No Mai: Tsukishiro!" The shinigami chanted as 5 ice pillars appeared at the same time, imprisong hollows of the same number and had shattered them.

"Hi-Hitsugaya Taicho, there's too many here on the south."

"Kuchiki Rukia, don't complain, there will be reinforcements in a minute." Hitsugaya answered.

"Ye-yeah...sure." rukia nodded as she continued attacking the adjuchas'

"Sit upon the frozen heavens, Hyorimaru!" an Ice shoot off his sword as he released his Shikai.

"Syo-chan, Ceci!" Natsuki called after the guys who were running.

"This really, really bad!" Cecil stated and Syo nodded in response. Just as a hollow was about to attack, it's arm was cut off immediately causing it to scream in pain, when they looked up, they saw 2 girls and 2 guys with black kimono's and swords.

"You guys, what are you still doing here? didn't anyone perform a Soul Burial on you?" a Girl with Dark purple hair with a bun had asked them and her question had left them dumbfounded.

"Hinamori, Rangiku-san, we'll hold of these Adujuchas', please tend to these guys for now!" another boy with a '69' tattoo on his cheek had spoken up as he and his emo partner that attack the monsters.

"Be careful, Hisagi, Kira!" The busty orange-haired woman said as she put the Back of her hilt on Syo's forehead while the other one, on Cecil's.

"I'll tell you guys something just once, so listen." Hinamori began as she nodded at the other girl.

"It's either you go to the afterlife or the Soul Society. By the way, I'm Matsumoto Rangiku, she's Hinamori Momo, and now, off you go." Rangiku and Hinamori had placed their hilts on their foreheads, and they had began to vanish, leaving Natsuki alone.

"Where had they gone to?" Natsuki asked Rangiku who had her hilt pointed at him.

"Probably Soul Society, or the afterlife." Rangiku sighed as she gave him a Soul Burial.

"We need to help Kira-kun and Hisagi-kun now Rangiku-san."

"Were...trapped..." Ittoki widened his eyes as cold sweat had ran down his face.

"were done for." Masato said bluntly as Ren ren sighed in defeat.

"Masa, stop putting it so bluntly" Ren looked over to Masato who was looking down unto the floor while Tokiya remained speechless, they had believed it was over, the hollows were coming closer and closer and they haven't seen any signs of help, they lowered their heads in defeat until...

"Howl, Zabimaru!" "Getsuga Tensho!"

They other boys looked up to see a carrot hear and a red haired guy.

"Who are-" The idols were cut off then the guys had given them a soul burial as they disappeared unto thin air.

"I hate long conversations" Renji clicked his tongue as he continued fighting.

_I'm...floating? that's right, I am...where am I? Where should I go? it's dark and cold...I wan't to go home, I wan't to see Haruka..._

IIttoki's eyes had fluttered open, he realized he was laying down on something hard and rough, when he realized, it was the ground, at first he only saw darkness, more like, something black was eating him, he had tried to struggle, but to no avail, he can't resist, and once again, he thought it was the end of him, but then all of a sudden, he heard a gunshot and darkness began disappearing as the light began blinding him.=, when he saw clearly...it was night? though he was pretty sure he saw a blinding light, he decided to let it off for now.

"Hey, you, are you okay?" a Raspberry pink haired girl had crouched down to his height and had pushed his back off the ground.

"What's...happening?" Ittoki asked with shock painted all over his face.

"No time to explain, go hide yourself for now, there is only 7 of us fighting right now, most of us are out of commotion, so I hope at least one us might find each of your friends." The girl had a knife in hand and a gun on the other one, he wasn't sure if she'll really be alright, but if he's just gonna hide himslef leaving a girl to fight for himself, he'd be worse than a coward.

"Let me fight too!" Ittoki argued over the woman who just looked away and had passed him the gun.

"There's no point in arguing over you, there's a Throwing knife hidden in that gun in case you run out of ammo, use it wisely." The girl said as she ran off.

_'I never thought these kind of girls existed.' _Ittoki thought as he shot the shadow going after the girl.

"Thanks for saving me, but worry about yourself!" she yelled out.

"O-okay..." he said, shooting the nearby ones, as soon as he ran out of ammo, he headed back to the girl.

"What now?" he asked

"We've cleared most of this area, let's head back."

"Where?" Ittoki turned to the girl as she looked at him with a plain look.

"In the headquarters." she responded as she grabbed his wrist and began running towards the school building.

(School Building - Principal's Office.)

"Yusa, are they treated already?"

"Oh you're back, and who is that?" the blonde had asked, looking over to the boy a few inches taller than the girl beside him.

"I'm Ittoki Otoya, by the way, who are you people?" the readhead asked both the girls who were looking at him with unreadable expressions on them.

"How rude of me, by the way I'm Masami Iwasawa, Girls Dead Monster band leader, in short, GirlDeMo." Iwasawa explained as Ittoki had shown a surprised look.

"What a coincidence, I'm an Idol." Ittoki stated as Iwasawa just smiled.

"That's cool, maybe you can go create your own band."

"I already have one, I sing with my friends."

"So do you play any instrument?" Iwasawa asked and Ittoki nodded.

"Yup, Guitar!"

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_

_**Did you enjoy the first chapter? if so then let me know, I'll make another chapter!**_

_**~Murasaki-Senpai~**_


	3. The Female Ninja and The Music Nut

**Previously:** **"How rude of me, by the way I'm Masami Iwasawa, Girls Dead Monster band leader, in short, GirlDeMo." Iwasawa explained as Ittoki had shown a surprised look.**

**"What a coincidence, I'm an Idol." Ittoki stated as Iwasawa just smiled.**

**"That's cool, maybe you can go create your own band."**

**"I already have one, I sing with my friends."**

**"So do you play any instrument?" Iwasawa asked and Ittoki nodded.**

**"Yup, Guitar!"** **_**

"Even I can see that We'll get along well." Iwasawa smiled warmly at Ittoki who just grinned at the dark pink-eyed woman. Yusa who was patching up an unconsious Noda's wounds, had just smiled inwardly at the conversation of the two.

'I guess Iwasawa-san has got a company now.'

"Anyway, how do you want to be called?" Iwasawa asked Ittoki out of nowhere and as she had thrown the question over to him, he had eyed her with a little shock clouding his eyes.

"I guess you can call me Ittoki-kun or just plain Otoya, well you can also create nicknames for me too, like, 'Otoyan' " Ittoki grinned at Iwasawa who just smiled and turned back.

"Where are you going, Iwa-chi?" Otoya asked.

"Iwa...chi?" Iwasawa muttered to herself and had cocked her head sidewards to at least, get a glimpse of Otoya's face.

"Just gonna tune up my guitar, we'll be having operations again." Iwasawa began walking forwards, "And don't forget to wear the Battlefront's uniform" she noted.

"Uh...okay." Ittoki nodded his head as he turned to face the blonde behind him.

"I'm Yusa, take this." Yusa handed him the uniform as she pointed in the curtained part of the room, and as he described it, it looked like dressing room.

"Thanks, Yu-chan" Ittoki smiled as he walked towards the dressing room.

"Holy crap...It's the end of me..." Syo muttered to himself, all he saw was Shadow like things, trapping him, he didn't know where he was, and what's more is he was wearing navy blue school uniforms and his fedora had changed from the Color of black to the same color of his uniform.

"Hey you! Duck!" a feminine voice called from above, and when he looked up, he only saw a knife falling his way and blood red eyes with her scarf covering half of her face. He ducked, putting his hands behind his head and when he looked forward, a shadow was stabbed in the head and was now vanishing, a girl then landed in front of him.

"Stay put there." she said with a cool voice and had began attacking the shadows, one slash after another, stabbing and slicing it, Syo just couldn't believe his eyes, she was an excellent fighter.

She had turned to face him, offering her hand for him to stand up, he grabbed it and had stood in his feet.

"Who...are you?" Syo managed to mutter in his state of shock.

"I'm Shiina. Head back to the quarters with me, you need to stay with us for now, it's not yet so safe here." Shiina began walking away with Syo following her.

"I'm Kurusu Syo." Syo walked beside the tall girl as she kind of hides her face more in her scarf.

"Stop hiding your face, I can't see you properly." As Syo said that, Shiina moved her eyes to the side of her eye, seeing Syo looking at her, she moved her eyes again to look at the path they're walking, ignoring Syo's statement.

Syo sighed in disappointment, since he was expecting her to listen to what he said, turns out she was as cold and distant as she looked.

"Sorry if the scarf thing had offended you, I didn't mean to." Syo spoke again, hoping to make a conversation.

"I'm fine with it" She said plainly, Syo just sighed inwardly, he felt awkward.

They reached the front of the principals office as Shiina stopped making him move forward.

"No Gods, No Buddhas, Nor Angels Exist." Shiina spoke loudly and Syo just looked at her with confusion.

"What exactly were you doing?" He asked bluntly which made Shiina sigh.

"This is the Anti-Angel headquarters, we need the code to get in, if we don't say the code, we get to be hit by a giant hammer, and be thrown outside the window, still this is weird." Shiina explained.

"Eh...? I see, well, what's weird?" Syo asked, pretending to understand what she had said.

"It usually creates a sound after you say the passcode, I guess we'll test it." Shiina then got her knife and threw it across the room, testing if the hammer will go down again.

"The trap isn't deactivated, the sensors are." Shiina stated as she dragged Syo, getting inside the room.

As they got in, they saw a redhead and Syo just widened his eyes.

"Ittoki!" He exclaimed, walking to Ittoki's way.

"Syo!" Ittoki beamed, a little happy that he finally found one of his friends.

"You two, I know you're clueless about this place, I'd love to explain things to you, but we've been ordered not to, stay put there, i'll turn on the sensors, if you go out, you're as good as dead." Shiina eyes the two with a hint of coldness in her gaze, she had exited the room and had gone downstairs.

"She's scary..." Ittoki muttered.

"Indeed." Syo agreed with a nod.

"Shiina, what brings you here?" Iwasawa asked the red-eyed girl in the door.

"Did you turn off the sensors?" Shiina asked the band leader as she looked up to Shiina and had a clueless look on her face.

"I didn't, and I think the shadows had destroyed the sensors." Iwasawa simply said, after realizing what she had said, her eyes had been filled with worry and shock.

"The headquarters! It'll be invaded in a second!" Iwasawa and Shiina then ran out of the room and when they reached the hallway, shadows were still gathering, they took the chance and had ran inside, when they got in, they saw Syo and Ittoki, preparing for a fight.

"Stay behind us." Iwasawa then got a gun out and a throwing knife.

"We can fight too!" Syo demanded and Shiina eyed him.

"Once you get swallowed, it's all over, you'll never be able to leave this place." Shinna's words shocked them, they didn't even know what the place is, how does she expect them to understand?

"Ah..." Ittoki managed to mutter out. "Then what shall we do?"

"Stay behind, hide somewhere else." Iwasawa said as Shiina had began slicing and stabbing the shadows, as she jumped back, she signaled Iwasawa to use hand-to-hand combat with the shadows.

As Iwasawa grabbed Shiina's legs, she gathered her strength, flipping the ninja around, Shiina's legs landed on the ceiling, she pushed her upper body using her lower ones and had managed to slice 5 of them at one time while Iwasawa had kicked one and destroyed 3, the fighting continued as the two had acted like a combo.

Soon, more began appearing.

"There's too many, I guess we need to use weapons." Shiina nodded at Iwasawa's statement and Just as Iwasawa about to grab her pistol and knife, a sound of metal falling unto the floor made Iwasawa turn around, then what she saw startled her, Shiina's body was being crushed by the hands of the shadows, Shiina grunted in pain as she felt her body being crushed, much to the band leader's concern, she shot the monsters head and it had freed Shiina.

"Shiinachi, are you okay?" Iwasawa asked with concern and Shiina just nodded and had picked up her knives.

"Are you really gonna be okay?" Iwasawa muttered and Shiina nodded and had attacked and slashed again.

"Iwa-chi, behind you!" Ittoki yelled at Iwasawa who was sent flying across the room.

"Oh...shit" Iwasawa cussed at her stupidity, her senses were becoming weaker and her arm dealt an amount of damage, Ittoki and Syo were frozen in fear, they stood there, looking at the two girl near on their limits.

"Crap this is bad..." Syo muttered, just when they were about to lose hope, the hallway suddenly exploded and all shadows were subdued at once.

"Shiina! Iwasawa-san! A wine-haired lady suddenly ran inside, with a brown haired woman following her, tending to the exhausted girls.

"It's finally over, for now." Iwasawa muttered.

Ittoki and Syo were having confusions and millions of questions running through their heads, but what added next to their questions were the sudden appearance of Tokiya and Ren.

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_

_**TA! DA! Done!**_


	4. Afterlife's Struggle

**Previously:**

**Ittoki and Syo were having confusions and millions of questions running through their heads, but what added next to their questions were the sudden appearance of Tokiya and Ren.**

"Tokiya! Ren!" Ittoki beamed with joy evident on his voice.

"Yurippe, I'll take care of them for a bit" the brown haired woman said as the leader like woman nodded.

"Thanks for saving me, my lady." Ren reached over to the wine haied girl's hand and went over to kiss it but only ended up on the floor, pain coursing through his body.

"Do that again and don't expect me not to kill you." She glared at Ren and looked over to the guys in front of her.

"I can see that you're confused but I'll tell you the details later." She said and Ittoki and Syo nodded. "By the way, I'm Yuri."

"Kurusu Syo" Syo introduced himself and Yuri nodded and smiled.

"I'm Ittoki Otoya!" Ittoki grinned at Yuri who also smiled back.

"There is a chaos descending upon us right now, you guys must be always on guard from now on." Yuri stated.

"uh...yeah sure..but where are we exactly..?" Syo managed to ask Yuri who sighed in defeat.

"Even though I just said I'll tell you later, you guys really are curious, but fine, I'll tell you." Yuri took a deep breath after she had finished her sentence, Ren's usual flirty expression had turned into of those serious ones, while Tokiya remained as calm as ever, but guess what? Ittoki and Syo were NERVOUS.

"Spill out the details." Tokiya demanded.

"I will." Yuri glared, she didn't seem to like Tokiya so well, he demands things and stuff, but oh well, back to the story, she went over to her desk and grabbed her walkie-talkie.

"Irie-san, Sekine-san, how are things there?" Yuri asked, while the the other side had someone clearing her throat.

"Yurippe-san, this is Irie, Shiori-chan is still tending to the people we've got here, they've been adly injured." The Lavender haired lady had spoken from the other side of the line.

"Where are you right now?" Yuri asked

"Were just outside the school building, we'll get there in no time." Irie replied in a reassuring voice then Yuri cut the line off.

"Where's Yusa?"

"She left earlier." Yuri turned to the band leader who was already fully recovered.

"I see, Shiina, Iwasawa-san, Hisako. watch over these kids for now, Womanizing Idiot, come with me. " Yuri said sternly as she left the room with Ren following her.

_'How cold...' _Ren invisibly cried.

"Kids...?!" Syo muttered, pissed because the girl's words clearly struck him, well because of his height. _

"My lady, where might we be going?" Ren asked in a seductive voice which made Yuri shiver in disgust.

"You're the scion of the Jinguji Company right?" Yuri asked without looking at him, while Ren, had a questioning look.

"Yes, what about it?" Ren smiled a bit the girl ahead of him.

"You don't recognize me don't you?" Yuri stopped and turned to him.

"Well, to be honest, I actually don't." Ren, with a serious look in his face eyed the goddess before him.

"Nakamura." As Yuri said that word, the world seemed to shift for Ren, why?...simply because they've met and had treasured each other as friends before.

"Yuri...chan..." Ren then moved to hug her and had buried his face on the crook of her neck.

"It's been 3 years Ren." Yuri whispered, hugging him back.

"But...I thought you died...?" He released the hug and gripped her shoulders.

"Yes I did...and you too.." Yuri looked away with sadness linked in her voice.

"I'm dead..? But how? Why?" He approached her with questions that made Yuri confused herself.

"Ask that question to yourself. How did you die? Why did you die?" Yuri stated and it was now Ren's turn to look away.

"All I could remember is we were about to go for a recording with Hijirikawa driving then...it was darkness afterwards." Ren put his palm on his face, trying to recover his memory.

"Masato...huh.." Yuri the grabbed a katana nearby and handed it to Ren.

"Yuri, why are you giving me this?" Ren looked at her with surprise written on his face.

"You're good at kendo, you should be able to handle a real sword." Yuri then grabbed a sniper which is similar to Sinon's, whoops wrong anime, Sinon is a character from SAO 2, played the BoB game with Kirito and is a player of GGO, sorry, back to the story.

"Wait...what?" Ren gave her a questioning look.

"I'll be your back-up, just slice those shadows, I'll go somewhere high."

"But what about you?" He asked her worriedly.

"I'll clear out all of the monsters above, you should head out now." Yuri loaded the sniper and ran for the nearest staircase.

"Masa will be happy if he sees you again, Yuri." Ren mumbled as he headed out to fight the shadows...together with Yuri. _

"You guys." Hisako suddenly spoke up, breaking the silence of the room.

"Yeah, what is it?" Tokiya replied plainly.

"Stop giving me the cold shoulder." Hisako snapped, slamming her hand on the table as it cracked.

_'Satsuki #2_' Syo gulped in nervousness that the girl might split the room in half.

"I see Yuri gave you the permission." Iwasawa mumbled.

"You three are in the afterlife got it? And before you say something, let me explain. You are here because you're clearly dead, and why this place of all places you can go after you die? Well simply because you left behind a regret when you died." Hisako explained

"That sounds crazy, but yeah, as if were dead." Tokiya said, not taking what Hisako said seriously.

"Want me to prove it to you?" Her eyes had beamed red as she pulled out a pocket knife.

"What the..hell? You've got to be kidding me..!" Tokiya was trapped between the wall and the girl who was nearing him.

"Ittoki, um...shorty, come with us." Iwasawa grabbed the two as Syo had a tick on his forehead.

"IT'S NOT SHORTY! IT'S KURUSU SYO!" Syo yelled.

After they got out (Together with Shiina), Iwasawa leaned against the door.

"Why get us out?" Syo asked.

"You wouldn't want to see what's about to happen...all hell breaks loose when she's pissed." Iwasawa now looked a little pale.

Back Inside the room, just as Hisako was about to stab him, Tokiya cut her off.

"Okay fine! I believe you!" Tokiya said and Hisako backed away.

"You piss me off." Hisako then exited the room and when she opened it, she found Iwasawa crashed on the floor.

"What the hell?" Hisako muttered, shocked.

"I'm fine, don't worry." Iwasawa grumbled in pain.

"How shallow minded." Shiina began to walk away and Syo had noticed this.

"Otoya, I'm just gonna follow her."

"Hm sure." Ittoki whispered.

_**-Back to where shiina is-**_

_'Dealing with these kids sure is hard' _Shiina, having her stern expression, thought.

"Oi! Wait for me!" Syo called out to Shiina.

"What?" Shiina turned to look at him with a cold expression which had sent shiver down to Syo's spine.

"I just wanted to say thank you for saving me." His statement shocked Shiina that she didn't even change her expression when he said it, she loved cute things, and this was the first person she really found cute.

"I don't need thanks." Shiina muttered and hid her face in her scarf.

"Oh i see.." Just as Syo was about to walk away, he felt her hug him from behind.

"You're cute." She whispered in his ears.

_**-Back at where Ren and Yuri is-**_

"We're done." Yuri sat beside a tired Ren as she reloaded her sniper.

"You okay?" He asked.

"My hands are just sore." Yuri grinned at her childhood friend who was cleaning the Katana she gave him. all of a sudden, Ren grabbed her hands and saw that it was lightly bruised.

"You're never good at lying." Ren stated while Yuri looked away, embarrassed.

"I know, I was never good at it." She smiled for just a little and Ren just intertwined his hands together with hers.


	5. Looking Back

Masato fluttered his eyes open and groaned when he felt pain coursing throughout his whole body, when he opened his eyes, he saw an angel-like person, golden pair of eyes staring right bak at his azure ones.

"Seems like you're awake." The girl said with an emotionless look and voice.

Masato was never particularly one to judge someone by their looks but this girl just seemed a little like emotionless and kind of simple, but what he hadn't noticed is the wings she sprouted on her back which made Masato gasp in surprise.

"Are an angel..? or something?" Masato asked, dumbfounded.

"I am not an angel, I am the student council president." Just as Masato figured, she is simple and emotionless, she didn't even feel a little a little bit amused of his question.

"Who are you?" Masato asked again then the angel eyed him.

"Tachibana Kanade." She then offered her hand to Masato and he accepted it then when he regained his balance, Kanade walked away.

"Hijirikawa Masato." He followed Kanade while the pincer-like thing in her hand disappeared, and so did her wings.

"Where are we going?" Masato's eyes were clouded with curiosity, he was in a place he didn't know where and it's night and he's wearing an unknown school uniform.

"Principal's office." Kanade answered plainly.

...

Meanwhile back in the front of the Principal's office...

...

"SHUT UP!"

"NO YOU SHUT UP!"

Hisako and Tokiya continued bickering with each other, as they argued more, they didnt notice a certain band leader was fuming with anger, not being able to find peace.

"YOU TWO! ENOUGH!" Iwasawa suddenly yelled at the two musicians.

"IF YOU'RE JUST GOING TO BICKER THE WHOLE NIGHT THEN GO OUT OF THE SCHOOL GROUNDS RIGHT NOW!"

It was over, Iwasawa snapped and turned away then went to their pratice room, to tune her guitar of course. But without her knowing, a certain red headed male followed her.

"Iwacchi~! Wait up~!" Otoya called out and Iwasawa stopped walking.

"You know that you died right?" Iwasawa asked out of the blue.

"..." Ittoki stayed silent for what seemed like forever and Iwasawa sighed, patting his head.

"Don't worry, your memories will come back soon, Probably." Iwasawa was hesitant when she said that sentence, she didn't know how to comfort him, sure he was energetic and cheerful when she first met him, but the way he is now is just...sad.

"I actually remember." Out of the blue (again XD lol) the redhead gave her an answer while Iwasawa's curiosity was eating her up, she decided to ask him something.

"What was your regret when you died?"

"Not being able to see the person I had loved for the longest time now, again." Ittoki broke when he said that, he could feel tears streaming down his face as he bowed his head down, not letting Iwasawa see his weak side.

Iwasawa didn't know what came over herself but she embraced the red haired teen as he buried his head unto her neck.

_'The girl is lucky, having someone love her so much.' _Iwasawa thought.

...

It has just been 2 days since STARISH died and Haruka, their composer, completely broke down.

"Ne~ Haruka open up!" her best friend, Shibuya Tomochika knocked on her room with food in hands, but no response came from the person on the other side.

Tomochika got her phone out and dialed Ringo's number.

_Ohayo-pu~! This is your Rin-Rin-chan~ Leave a message!_

Tomochika quickly hang up, it was a voice mail, seriously, where could that crossdresser be?

Inside the room, Haruka was silently crying while looking at the music sheets she was supposed to give out to them on that day the accident happened.

"Minna..." more tears came streaming down her face, Tomochika was continuously knocking on the door and Haruka kept ignoring it.

Though Tomochika was trying to understand how Haruka feels, she just can't seem to do so, It was obvious that the guys loved her, but it was also possible that Haruka might have felt the same, not just for one, but for the other seven, Tomochika only loved one guy from the group though. (And you frickin'ly fricking know who it is~) They were best friends yet she keeps alot of secrets from her.

"hmm hm..." Tomochika began humming humming _Nanairo no Compass_ sung by Ichinose Tokiya _**(Miyano Mamoru)**_, hoping it would cheer her best friend up.

...

At the same time...Squad Barracks in Soul Society.

"Hitsugaya-Taicho, here to report." a guard suddenly floated in the door, causing Rangiku and Toshiro look over to him.

"Spill it out."

"Hollows detected in the Western Rukongai! Approximiately 39 of them!" The guard replied hurriedly.

"Weird.. Rangiku muttered"

...

"So Jinguji, how is everything going on your life?" Yuri asked with a grim voice.

"It was fine, Koneko-chan~" Ren's deep and sultry voice penetrated deep enough into Yuri that it made her veins pop out of anger.

"Flirt." a Permament scowl was planted unto Yuri's face, causing her to speed up her walking.

just as they were continuing on walking, Yuri heard faint footsteps and already had her gun pointed out when she turned back, so much for panicking, it was only Kanade and a Handsome blue-haired guy.

"Hijirikawa, you're safe!" Exclaimed Ren, in a Sarcastic joy.

Masato made no comment but he, however just rolled his eyes, a glint of annoyance radiating from it.

"Hiji...rikawa?" Yuri muttered, familiar with the said name, but can't seenm to remember it.

"Oi Hijirikawa, This is Nakamura Yuri, we met as children before remember you dummy?" as heartless as Ren can sound, he said.

"Nayu- I mean Nakamura, I thought you died.!" Masato slipped his tongue when he said Nayu, Yuri's old nickname.

"Back to our old nicknames I see, Hito-kun." Yuri smiled sweetly, refusing to show Masato a weak side of her, especially since he's like an older brother to her.

"Do-Don't call me that..!" Masato blushed furiously then Kanade just sat down on some stairs, observing how they act with each other.

TO BE CONTINUED.

Sorry if Ren and Masato were a bit OOC, well Yuri was just acting like herself and Iwasawa was a little bit OOC too, Hountoni Sumimasen deshuta! TTT...TTT

Aishteru yo~ Minna-san~ Arigato~!

Musaki-sensei~~~


End file.
